The facet joint is a synovial joint between the superior articular process of one vertebra and the inferior articular process of the vertebra directly above it. There are two facet joints in each spinal motion segment. The biomechanical function of each pair of facet joints is to guide and limit movement of the spinal motion segment. In the lumbar spine, for example, the facet joints function to protect the motion segment from anterior shear forces, excessive rotation and flexion. These functions can be disrupted by degeneration, dislocation, fracture, injury, instability from trauma, osteoarthritis, and surgery. In the thoracic spine the facet joints function to restrain the amount of flexion and anterior translation of the corresponding vertebral segment and function to facilitate rotation.
In large part due to the mechanical nature of their function, all joints undergo degenerative changes with the wear and tear of age. This is particularly true for joints in the spine, and the facet joint in particular.
The human spine serves many functions. The vertebral members of the spinal column protect the spinal cord. The spinal column also supports other portions of the human body. Furthermore, moveable facet joints and resilient discs disposed between the vertebral members permit motion between individual vertebral members. Each vertebra includes an anterior body and a posterior arch. The posterior arch includes two pedicles and two laminae that join together to form the spinous process. A transverse process is laterally positioned at the transition from the pedicles to the laminae. Both the spinous process and transverse process provide for attachment of fibrous tissue, including muscle. Two inferior articular processes extend downward from the junction of the laminae and the transverse process. Further, two superior articular processes extend upward from the junction. The articular processes of adjacent vertebrae form the facet joints. The inferior articular process of one vertebra articulates with the superior articular process of the vertebra below. The facet joints are gliding joints because the articular surfaces glide over each other.
Chronic back problems cause pain and disability for a large segment of the population and adverse spinal conditions are characteristic of advancing age. With aging, generally comes an increase in spinal stenosis (including, but not limited to, central canal and lateral stenosis), and facet arthropathy. Spinal stenosis results in a reduction of foraminal area (i.e. the available space for the passage of nerves and blood vessels), which compresses the cervical nerve roots and causes radicular pain. Extension and ipsilateral rotation of the neck further reduces the foraminal area and contributes to pain, nerve root compression, and neural injury.
Neck and arm pain is a common ailment of the aging spine due to disc herniations, facet arthropathy and thickening of spinal ligaments which narrow spinal canal dimensions. This results in compression of the spinal cord or nerve roots, or both. Radicular pain is typically due to disc herniation and foraminal narrowing, which compresses the cervical nerve roots and causes radicular pain. Extension and ipsilateral rotation of the neck further reduces the foraminal area and contributes to pain, nerve root compression, and neural injury. Neck flexion generally increases the foraminal area.
Cervical disc herniations predominantly present upper extremity radicular symptoms. The vast majority of these herniations do not have an associated neurological deficit and present pain only. A well-described treatment for cervical disc herniations is closed traction. There are a number of marketed devices that alleviate pain by pulling on the head to increase foraminal height.
Cervical disc herniations have been treated with anterior and posterior surgery. The vast majority of these surgeries are performed through an anterior approach, which requires a spinal fusion. These surgeries are expensive and beget additional surgeries due to change in biomechanics of the neck. There is a three percent incidence of re-operation after cervical spine surgery.
Vertebral implants are often used in the surgical treatment of spinal disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc herniations, curvature abnormalities, and trauma. Many different types of treatments are used. Spine fusion surgery is migrating to a more mid-line minimal access approach. Solid fusion in the facets can help to stabilize a motion segment and potentially augment instrumentation. In some cases, spinal fusion is indicated to inhibit relative motion between vertebral bodies. Spinal fusion often involves the removal of the vertebral disc and insertion of an interbody implant to create a fused junction between a pair of vertebral bodies. Furthermore, the facet joints may be fused to complete the fusion between vertebral pairs. Facet fusion often involves destruction of the facet by decorticating the opposing articulating surfaces and packing bone growth promoting substances such as grafts or synthetic materials into the space between the articular processes.
The facet joints are generally small as compared to the intervertebral space. Consequently, limited amounts of bone-growth promoting substances may be inserted into the joint. Some of the bone-growth promoting substances tend to disperse post-operatively resulting in a less robust fusion. Furthermore, the overlying fibrous tissue may further disperse the bone-growth promoting substances as a result of contact, friction, and/or the ingrowth of fibrous mass. These and other factors may result in pseudarthrosis or inadequate fusion.
The use of bone grafts and bone substitute materials in orthopedic medicine is known. While bone wounds can regenerate without the formation of scar tissue, fractures and other orthopedic injuries take a long time to heal, during which time the bone is unable to support physiologic loading unaided. Metal pins, screws, rods, plates and meshes are frequently required to replace the mechanical functions of injured bone. However, metal is significantly more stiff than bone. Use of metal implants may result in decreased bone density around the implant site due to stress shielding. Physiologic stresses and corrosion may cause metal implants to fracture. Unlike bone, which can heal small damage cracks through remodeling to prevent more extensive damage and failure, damaged metal implants can only be replaced or removed. The natural cellular healing and remodeling mechanisms of the body coordinate removal of bone and bone grafts by osteoclast cells and formation of bone by osteoblast cells.
Conventionally, bone tissue regeneration is achieved by filling a bone repair site with a bone graft. Over time, the bone graft is incorporated by the host and new bone remodels the bone graft. In order to place the bone graft, it is common to use a monolithic bone graft or to form an osteoimplant comprising particulated bone in a carrier. The carrier is thus chosen to be biocompatible, to be resorbable, and to have release characteristics such that the bone graft is accessible. Generally, the formed implant, whether monolithic or particulated and in a carrier, is substantially solid at the time of implantation and thus does not conform to the implant site. The use of bone grafts is generally limited by the available shape and size of grafts. Bone grafts using cortical bone remodel slowly because of their limited porosity. Traditional bone substitute materials and bone chips are more quickly remodeled but cannot immediately provide mechanical support. In addition, while bone substitute materials and bone chips can be used to fill oddly shaped bone defects, such materials are not as well suited for wrapping or resurfacing bone.
Demineralized bone matrix (DBM) is a manufactured product that has been readily available for over ten years. DBM is demineralized allograft bone with osteoinductive activity. DBM is prepared by acid extraction of allograft bone, resulting in loss of most of the mineralized component but retention of collagen and noncollagenous proteins, including growth factors. DBM does not contain osteoprogenitor cells, but the efficacy of a demineralized bone matrix as a bone-graft substitute or extender may be influenced by a number of factors, including the sterilization process, the carrier, the total amount of bone morphogenetic protein (BMP) present, and the ratios of the different BMPs present. DBM includes demineralized pieces of cortical bone to expose the osteoinductive proteins contained in the matrix. These activated demineralized bone particles are usually added to a substrate or carrier (e.g. glycerol or a polymer). DBM is mostly an osteoinductive product, but lacks enough induction to be used on its own in challenging healing environments such as posterolateral spine fusion.
Allograft bone is a reasonable graft substitute for autologous bone. It is readily available from cadavers and avoids the surgical complications and patient morbidity associated with harvesting autologous bone. Allograft bone is essentially a load-bearing matrix comprised of cross-linked collagen, hydroxyapatite, and osteoinductive Bone Morphogenetic Proteins (BMP). Human allograft tissue is widely used in orthopedic surgery.
Even though allograft has certain advantages over the other treatments, one of the main drawbacks of the allograft treatment is that the ingrowth of the host bone into the grafted bone may take longer than in an autograft. As a result, allograft treatment may be less effective than the autograft. Despite the advances recently made in the art, new methods promoting ingrowth of the host bone into the grafted bone are needed to better utilize the advantages of allograft treatment.
Current concepts of using allograft implants in a facet fusion involve mineralized pieces of allograft that are threaded across the joint or impacted into place. These cortical allograft implants can take a very long time to attach and incorporate with the host bone ultimately resulting in a fusion. These solid implants also require specialized preparation of the facet joint for the cortical bone implants to fit into place. Many times these preparation instruments require removal of a significant amount of the facet joint leading to further destabilization.
Thus, there is a need for minimally invasive methods and devices for improving and accelerating fusion of an implant with the facet joint, therefore ultimately reducing radicular symptoms for patients with soft and hard disc disease.